Just Stay
by coretankecil
Summary: Sayap yang ia miliki adalah tanda kebebasan darinya. (Pair : Mikazuki x Tsurumaru, slight!IchiTsuru)


**Just Stay**

 **A Touken Ranbu Fanfiction**

 **Pair : Mikazuki x Tsurumaru, slight! Ichigo x Tsurumaru**

 **Warning : OOC! dan AU**

 **HAPPY READING**

Tidak semua burung dibiarkan untuk bebas. Terkadang orang mengurung sosok itu dan memeliharanya dengan sepenuh hati. Di dalam sangkar, sayap tidak dapat melebarkan kebebasan mereka. Mereka sudah pasti tidak menyukainya.

Cerita bermula dari sosok malaikat jatuh di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Sanjou. Dengan luka di sayapnya, pakaian yang rusak, dan ekspresi yang kesakitan. Sosok indah itu terluka akibat diserang oleh sekelompok manusia yang ingin memburunya. Banyak yang jatuh hati kepada nya, dengan wajah yang indah dan kedua manik emas yang memukau, menggoda mereka untuk mengurungnya di kediaman mereka.

Beruntunglah sosok itu ditemukan oleh manusia dari kediaman Sanjou yang berbaik hati kepada nya. Sosok laki-laki dewasa yang tampan, dengan kedua manik yang unik, ada bulan sabit di tengan manik biru tua itu. Siapa yang tidak terpukau dengan keindahan yang dimiliki oleh manusia itu, bahkan sang malaikat pun sedikit cemburu dengan sosok indah yang menemukannya.

Dengan pakaian yukata warna biru nya, walaupun terlihat sederhana namun wibawa dari manusia itu seperti orang yang penting di tempatnya. Sang malaikat pun memberikan sinyal waspada kepada dirinya sendiri. Belum tentu senyum yang dilukiskan di wajah lelaki itu adalah senyuman tulus yang manis. Zaman sekarang adalah zaman dimana semua orang terkhianati oleh orang atasan yang terlalu banyak kekuasaan. Sebut saja mereka terlena dengan janji manis dan terdengar menjanjikan yang selalu dilontarkan oleh sang pemimpin.

"Oya.. siapa yang berani melakukan hal kejam kepada makhluk indah seperti ini? Warna suci nya sudah ternodai oleh warna dosa," ucapan yang terdengar manis. Tetapi sang malaikat tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahaya dari sosok manusia itu.

Sebuah tangan mencoba mengelus wajah cantik sang malaikat serba putih itu. Bagaikan porselen, sosok manusia yang berbaik hati menyentuh nya dengan hati-hati agar tidak retak. Kehangatan pun muncul ketika tangan tersebut menyentuh kulitnya. Sekarang suhu di musim dingin dapat diabaikan olehnya.

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya sosok manusia yang masih senang mengelus wajah malaikat. Sang malaikat pun tidak sadar bahwa ia menyandarkan kepala nya ke tangan dari manusia itu. Tangan yang besar dan terlihat tegas, bagaikan samurai yang sudah sangat ahli dalam memegang _katana_ dengan benar. Namun terselit rasa lembut dan kasih sayang dari manusia itu.

Sang malaikat pun menjawab, walaupun terbata-bata, "Tsurumaru..Ku-Kuninaga."

"Ah, bangau* yang menjelma menjadi malaikat, kah? Atau memang sosok malaikat yang mempunyai nama seperti itu? Hahaha." Belum sempat sang malaikat membalas candaan dari nya, tubuh sang malaikat terangkat bagaikan seorang pengantin wanita. Yang mengangkatnya pun seperti tidak keberatan dengan berat badannya, tidak mengetahui apakah tubuhnya terlalu ringan atau sang manusia memang kuat.

"Sanjou Mikazuki Munechika. Aku akan mengurusmu sampai kau bisa bebas lagi mencium biru nya langit. Senang berkenalan dengan mu, Tsuru _yo_ ,"

Panggilan yang baru baginya. Namun sang malaikat tidak mempedulikannya dan senang dengan panggilan tersebut. Rasa kasih sayang dari lelaki dewasa itu tertanam dari nama panggilan itu.

* * *

Sanjou Mikazuki Munechika, adalah ketua keluarga Sanjou sekaligus menjadi pemimpin negara nya saat ini. Sosok pemimpin berusia 40 an namun terlihat 20 tahun lebih muda. Walaupun begitu, sifatnya seperti orang tua yang sudah lanjut usia.

Sosok pemimpin negara itu terkenal sebagai seorang samurai yang kuat, tegas, namun ramah kepada semua masyarakat di negara nya. Banyak yang menyukai sosok tersebut. Bahkan hampir tiap waktu ada orang-orang yang memberikan makanan lebih atau hadiah untuk sang pemimpin. Lelaki itu menerimanya dengan penuh hati, dan berterima kasih kepada mereka. Sungguh sosok pemimpin yang rendah hati.

Setiap makanan yang ia dapatkan dari para penduduk diberikan kepada sosok malaikat yang menjadi penghuni di kediamannya. Sungguh baik, Mikazuki mengurusnya dengan tulus. Ia dimandikan, diberi makanan, dan diberi tempat istirahat yang nyaman. Tsurumaru diberikan kimono serba putih –warna kesukaannya—yang nyaman untuk digunakan. Entah ucapan terima kasih cukup untuknya.

"Simpan saja ucapan itu, Tsuru _yo_. Suatu saat aku akan meminta imbalan dari mu."

Walaupun begitu, Tsurumaru tetap mengucapkan dua kata tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, ia selalu menyiapkan sake untuk lelaki itu walaupun sudah dilarang oleh pelayan rumah, memakaikan yukata untuk nya, dan menemani waktu tidur sang lelaki itu. Ia pun rela dengan tubuh yang ternodai oleh maksiat asalkan untuk lelaki tersebut. Segala sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh lelaki itu nikmat rasanya, membuat ia tidak peduli dengan dosa yang ia dapatkan.

Baik dan rendah hati. Namun banyak yang takut dengan sosok laki-laki yang dicintai oleh banyak orang. Bukan karena kuat dan menjadi pemimpin, sang malaikat selalu mendengar bisikan-bisikan beberapa penduduk yang sedang bercerita tentang pemimpinnya sendiri.

Monster, boneka tak punya hati, rakus.

Terdengar masuk akal, memang. Walaupun Tsurumaru tidak pernah melihat Mikazuki di medan perang, sifat membunuh yang tidak mempunyai hati manusia adalah orang yang mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat, tidak tergoyahkan oleh musuhnya sendiri. Membunuh ratusan orang pun tidak masalah baginya. Mungkin ini pernah Tsurumaru lihat ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dengan senyuman tulus, namun ia tidak tahu dibalik senyuman itu.

"Ne, Mikazuki.."

Kedua nya sedang duduk di koridor terbuka, yang menghadap ke halaman belakang. Saling berdekatan untuk menghindari dinginnya malam. Hanya hembusan angin dan sebotol sake menemani mereka. Laki-laki yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang sedang menyandarkan kepala nya ke bahu sang laki-laki itu. "Ada apa, Tsuru _yo_?"

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

"Aku Sanjou Mikazuki Munechika."

"Bukan. Kau itu siapa? Protagonis kah? Atau antagonis?"

Dan suara tawa pun terdengar setelah Tsurumaru bertanya seperti itu. Yang merasa ditertawakan pun membuat ekspresi kesal dan bertanya, "apakah aku salah bertanya?"

Yang ditanya pun menggeleng dan menjawab seraya meminum sake yang sudah ada di cawannya, "tidak. Pertanyaanmu bagus." Mikazuki metelakkan cawannya di tempat semula. Ia pun mendekapkan tubuh Tsurumaru agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Sifat manusia itu bagaikan permukaan bulan. Terkadang sisi yang dilihat oleh orang akan berbeda dengan lainnya. Sekarang kau boleh melihat ke sisi terang dari ku atau sisi gelap yang tidak terlihat olehmu."

Tidak mungkin Tsurumaru akan melihat sisi gelap lelaki yang sudah menolongnya, mengasihi nya, dan merelakan waktunya hanya untuk dirinya. Sekarang ucapan negatif yang menilai sosok laki-laki itu ia abaikan karena ia hanya dapat melihat sisi terang yang menghiasi permukaan bulannya.

* * *

"Apakah anda malaikat yang ditemukan oleh Mikazuki- _dono_?" Di kediaman Sanjou, Tsurumaru bertemu dengan orang asing baginya. Dia bukanlah keluarga Sanjou ataupun pelayan di kediaman keluarga Mikazuki. Tidak mungkin dinilai sebagai pelayan sedangkan sosoknya bagaikan pangeran yang tampan dan gagah. Dengan pakaian imperial nya, Tsurumaru dapat menilai bahwa laki-laki itu adalah orang dari negara lain. Sepertinya Mikazuki kedatangan tamu yang penting untuk hari ini.

Tsurumaru yang tadinya bersantai di bawah pohon rindang pun berdiri untuk berbicara dengan sosok pangeran dari negara lain. Rasa sakit di sayapnya pun masih terasa, Tsurumaru belum sembuh total dari pengobatan yang dilakukan Mikazuki untuknya.

"Namaku Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Siapa kau?" Tanya Tsurumaru seraya membersihkan kimono nya akibat duduk di atas rerumputan.

"Ah, maafkan kelancangan saya. Saya adalah Toushirou Ichigo Hitofuri, raja dari negara sebelah yang sedang berkunjung ke sini untuk menyatakan pernyataan damai demi masa depan."

Tsurumaru tersenyum ramah kepada nya, "anda sepertinya raja yang melakukan apa saja demi rakyatnya."

"Tentu saja. Semua raja akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Mungkin."

"Mungkin?" Tsurumaru bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sedang kebingungan.

"Lupakan saja, Tsurumaru _-dono_. Anda seharusnya tidak berada di sini." Sebuah genggaman erat dari sang raja membuat Tsurumaru terkejut. Genggaman di kedua pergelangan tangannya terlalu erat, seperti sebuah paksaan.

"Ada apa—"

"Anda ingin bebas, bukan? Pergilah bersama saya dan saya akan membebaskan anda, Tsurumaru _-dono_. Laki-laki itu berbahaya. Saya tidak ingin anda berakhir seperti rakyat-rakyat saya saat ini."

Tsurumaru mengerutkan dahinya, "apa maksudmu?"

"Tolong.. kebebasan anda akan dirampas olehnya.."

Tsurumaru pun tidak mau mendengar ajakan dari Ichigo dan memanggil pelayan untuk mengusirnya. Keesokan harinya, sang raja dari negara lain itu tewas di tangan Sanjou Mikazuki Munechika akibat sudah menyakiti Tsurumaru yang sudah dianggap menjadi keluarga nya.

Tidak masalah. Orang itu memang salah. Tidak mungkin Tsurumaru akan melihat sisi gelap dari sang bulan.

Tetapi, ia hampir terlena dengan ajakan raja itu.

" _Anda ingin bebas, bukan?"_

* * *

Guna memiliki sayap adalah untuk bebas. Sebentar lagi ia akan menikmati nya. Sebentar lagi.

Musim dingin, semi, panas, gugur, dan balik lagi ke musim dingin. Sayap miliknya sudah terobati dengan baik. Tsurumaru dapat melebarkan kembali kebebasannya, kehidupannya. Tidak ada bau obat yang menyengat lagi dan tidak ada perban putih yang melilit sayapnya lagi.

Semua berkat Mikazuki yang sudah mengobatinya dengan penuh hati. Jika saja ia tidak bertemu dengannya di saat itu, mungkin ia sudah membeku dan Tuhan akan merenggut nyawa nya. Sudah pasti ucapan terima kasih tidak cukup untuk kebaikannya.

Seketika ia mengingat ucapan Mikazuki yang sudah berlalu.

" _Simpan saja ucapan itu, Tsuru yo. Suatu saat aku akan meminta imbalan dari mu."_

Mungkin saatnya ia akan menawarkan sebuah permintaan untuk manusia yang berbaik hati kepada nya.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan mu sebagai imbalan untuk mu, Mikazuki."

Mikazuki yang tadinya tidak bergeming pun akhirnya tersenyum. "Imbalan? Ah ya, aku akan meminta darimu. Apapun untukku, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah manusia baik hati yang sudah menolongku."

"Hahaha, terima kasih, Tsuru _yo_. Aku hanya meminta ciuman perpisahan dari mu."

Tsurumaru yang tadinya mengembangkan sayap kebebasannya pun mendekat ke lelaki di hadapannya, sedikit menaikkan badannya agar dapat mengabulkan permintaan dari laki-laki tersebut. Ciuman yang dapat menghangatkan di musim dingin, kecupan demi kecupan panas yang penuh dengan kasih. Mikazuki yang mendominasi aksi mereka sehingga Mikazuki harus menahan tubuh Tsurumaru agar tidak tumbang akibat terlena oleh permainan mereka. Tsurumaru hanya dapat memejamkan mata dan menikmati alur permainan.

Permainan mereka terhenti akibat Tsurumaru berteriak kesakitan. Sayap kebebasannya lepas karena dipotong oleh sebuah _katana_ yang sangat tajam. Darah menghiasi hari itu, dan hujan kesedihan membasahi hari itu juga.

Bagaikan burung yang indah. Direbut dan dikurung akibat keindahan yang dimiliki nya. Kebebasan hanyalah kata yang mustahil bagi mereka yang sudah terkurung oleh kandang mereka.

Ia sudah terlena dengan keindahan rembulan sehingga sisi gelap yang tidak ia sukai pun diabaikan.

 **FIN**

 **Halohaaa bertemu lagi dengan saya coretankecil yang selalu menyebarkan cinta uke!tsuru dengan cara melampiaskannya di sini.**

 **Mungkin saja ada beberapa yang membuat kalian bingung dengan ceritanya. Begini, Mikazuki adalah seorang pemimpin negara yang terlihat tidak punya belas kasihan kepada musuh-musuhnya. Rakyat-rakyat dari negara Ichigo yang kalah di medan perang (yang mungkin masih selamat dari tebasan pedang Mikazuki) pun ditangkap dan dijadikan budak atau apapun yang rendah martabat nya tanpa gaji atau upah. Sepertinya ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan mereka. Maafkan kalo OOC karena aku ingin Mikazuki yang yandere diam-diam. Jinak di luar namun ganas di dalam.**

 **Saran, kritik, atau fav dan follow membuat diriku ingin membuat banyak asupan uke!tsuru di fanfiction yang sepi ini :")**

 **-coretankecil**

 **NB: maafkan aku yang tidak membalas review kalian. Ini saja harus ada waktu untuk berpikir jalan cerita nya huhuhu. Tenang. Sebentar lagi aku akan terbebas dari UAS dan kegiatan kuliah yang mencekik diriku :v**


End file.
